Early Morning Meditation
by Everything In Its Right Place
Summary: Zell spends his mornings meditating on the deck. One day he gets a visitor. MM SquallxZell


From inspirtation to hand written first draft to typed final draft in 2 hours. That's just awesome. I don't have spell check on this here work computer. There shouldn't be many errors because I checked it over a few times but please forgive me if I missed any.

This is the first yaoi story I've ever written. I don't know why I like this couple. I just do. Same with Cid and Vincent from FF7. All my other stories are M/F. Whatever. If you don't like it, I advise you not to read even though there's nothing graphic at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, but I do play the crap out of it.

* * *

The sun was rising slowly in the east. It's rays lit each wave in the vast ocean that surrounded the floating Garden golden at it's tip. The sky was tinged pink and far away clouds promised rain later that day. Zell sat on the second floor deck with his legs crossed and eyes closed. He breathed in the salty wet air. His spiked blond hair took on the same golden hue as the waves and sweat glistened on his bare chest and stomach. He had spent most of the early morning hours in the training center dispatching monsters and then in his dorm room doing push ups, crunches and other strength training exercises. He had retreated to this secluded spot to conclude his daily regimen with what he considered the most difficult part. Meditating. He spent an hour every day that he could as the sun rose sitting perfectly still and straight. He wasn't very good at focusing his thoughts and actions so this quiet reflective time was particularly challenging. Even more so because of what he had been reflecting on. He took a deep breath and exhaled. His mouth formed a word but no sound escaped his lips.

_Squall_

He couldn't seem to get the young introverted SeeD out of his head. He hadn't been able to, in fact, for years. There was something about him that called to Zell in a way that no one else did. No woman. No man. No one but Squall. Zell spent most of his meditation sessions trying to sort out how he felt about the other man. He didn't particularly mind the feeling; he just wanted to understand why the thought of Squall made his insides do small flip flops. And why he was so scared everytime Squall was injured in battle. And why he invaded the blond boy's dreams every night promising to never leave his side. Zell took another deep breath and let it out.

It was onto this scene that the subject of his thoughts stumbled. Squall stood motionless as he opened the door and took in the stillness and beauty of Zell, back to him, against the rising sun and seemingly endless ocean. He had never seen the fighter when he wasn't bouncing around or throwing punches. He certainly had never seen him meditating. His mouth opened, closed, opened again. He had been looking for Zell but suddenly couldn't recall why. He watched the slow rise and fall of the martial artist shoulders and vaguely felt his breathing move in time. He shouldn't have been surprised because of the obvious facial tattoo, but he had never actually seen Zell without a shirt on and the intricate lines and swirls of the tattoos that nearly covered all the exposed skin had him mesmerized. He slowly stepped forward, eyes moving along the long black lines, mouth still hanging slightly open in awe. He reached his hand up as if to touch him and distantly heard himself speak.

"Zell..."

Zell quickly turned his head and Squall snatched his arm back, snapping his mouth closed. He took on the demeanor and expession he always wore even as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Hey Squall! What's up? Why are you out here so early?" There was a cheery smile on his face and a happy gleam in his bright blue eyes. Squall wasn't quite sure what to say. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember why exactly he had made his way to the deck in the first place.

_To find Zell,_ his mind supplied.

"I was looking for you." Zell's eyebrows raised.

"Really? Why?" Squall thought for a minute more before sighing and shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't remember." Zell laughed and the sound filled Squall's head. It was deep, masculine, and melodic. Squall thought he could listen to it all day.

"It happens to the best of us, baby. Sit down and enjoy the sunrise. It'll come to ya."

Squall tentatively sat down, bringing his knees up and watching as Zell streched his legs out and leaned back on his hands. His chest too was covered in elaborate designs. They snaked up around his collarbones and biceps and down his sculpted abdomen disappearing into his shorts. Squall was fascinated.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" The brunette ripped his eyes away from the man's torso to his face. Zell was smiling and looking out at the horizon. Squall cleared his throat.

"Yeah."

"You remember what you were looking for me for?"

"No."

"It's cool. Give it time." Squall frowned. He couldn't think of anything but Zell and his labyrinth of tattoos.

"Did they hurt?" Zell glanced sideways at Squall and followed his eyes as they roved over his body. Squall staring at him felt good. It felt really good, better even than he thought it would. There was open admiration on the gunbladist's face. Zell had never seen that expression from him before, and the fact that it was for him made it all the sweeter.

"Not as bad as most people think," he replied. Squall brought his face up. Zell gave him a wink.

"I like them," Squall said, his voice even but a small bit of pink on his cheeks. Zell was floored. Squall was blushing? Squall was looking at _him_ and blushing? Zell's smile widened.

"Thanks. I like them too." Squall's gaze returned to the inked lines. Zell was enthralled. He did his best not to move a muscle, grateful for the meditating sessions, as Squall painfully slowly reached out a hand toward him. Zell swore it was years before he felt his calloused fingers come in contact with one of the sharp points his ornate tattoo ended in on his bicep. Squall inched closer to him and carefully traced it up along his shoulder and down his chest. Zell couldn't stop himself from sucking in his breath. His fingers didn't move, but Squall eyes darted up to him full of fear and shame. The pink returned to his cheeks a bit darker than before. Zell smiled quickly.

"It's alright, baby. I don't mind at all. Kinda nice to have them admired actually."

_Please, _Zell thought, _Please don't stop._

Squall was hesitant at first but gradually continued his minstrations. Zell's tattoos were wonderful, and if the blond didn't mind, why should he pass up the opportunity to appreciate them? He moved a little closer. So close that Zell could smell him. Gunpowder, the regulation soap they all bathed in, and a hint of something that reminded Zell of the air just before it rained. Carefully, Zell reached up a gloved hand and touched Squall's arm lightly, gently guiding him downward until the brunette's head rested on his shoulder. Zell could feel his warm breath on his collarbone and knew that he had never been as happy as he was at that moment.

"What does this mean?" Squall whispered. Zell looked out at the sky. He had spent many mornings trying to figure that out only really coming to some sort of an answer moments before when Squall's fingers gently touched him for the first time.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." The word sent shivers down Zell's spine.

"Then it doesn't matter." Squall's gentle touches stopped for only half a moment before continuing.

"No. I suppose not." They were silent for a few minutes.

"Rinoa wants us all to have breakfast together."

"Hmmm?"

"That's why I was looking for you. Rinoa wanted me to invite you to breakfast with everyone." Zell shook his head.

"No, baby. I don't think I wanna go. I think I wanna stay right here." Squall let his eyes wander out to the steadily rising sun.

"You know, I think I do too."

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. I listened to Cake the entire time I wrote this and was actually inspired by a song called Friend Is A Four Letter Word. This was supposed to be sad with some angst and Zell rejection, but it just kinda ended up this way. Whatever. Happy stories are good too!

Keep an eye out for a new very original VxH Escaflowne fanfic. Hanyou will be finished... um... eventually. I promise that much at least. ;)

Please shoot me a review.


End file.
